


Say You're Sorry

by ikuzonos



Category: Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Drabble, F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-02
Updated: 2016-06-02
Packaged: 2018-07-11 18:06:41
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 210
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7064449
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ikuzonos/pseuds/ikuzonos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ibuki had cried.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Say You're Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this back in the beginning of may, might as well post it am i right

Ibuki lies sprawled out on the couch, hair hanging down over the side. If she’s deadly silent, she can hear Chiaki in the other room, tossing and turning in her bed.

She feels terrible, coming home late for the third time that week, and now she’d done it. Now her most precious, wonderful girlfriend was angry.

It was almost cute to see Chiaki angry, with her puffed out cheeks, and light blush. But her words hadn’t been cute.

Ibuki had cried.

She wasn’t crying anymore, but the tear streaks on her face were staying.

Ibuki flips onto her stomach, hair flying all over her face. There’s no way she can sleep now, even with the morning being less than three hours away.

She lies there, swaying her head back and forth, before leaping to her feet. She runs towards the bedroom, her heart pumping, only to run into Chiaki, her tiny girlfriend standing sleepily in the doorway.

Instantly, Ibuki swoops down and scoops Chiaki up in her arms. Tears slick down both their faces, even when Chiaki presses their lips together.

“Sorry.” 

They say it at the same time, then break into laughter. Here they are, crying and smiling in Chiaki’s apartment at four in the morning.

They’ll be okay.


End file.
